


Art for "Through the Darkness I Heard Your Voice" by Hanitrash

by Taste_is_Sweet



Series: More Enthusiasm than Talent [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, Digital Art, Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Tattoos, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet
Summary: Art pieces I did for the 2020 Marvel Reverse Big Bang, both inspiring, and inspired by,Hanitrash's fic: "Through the Darkness I Heard Your Voice".
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: More Enthusiasm than Talent [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/945513
Comments: 27
Kudos: 65
Collections: Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2020





	1. Hunger




	2. Title Banner for "Through The Darkness I Heard Your Voice" by Hanitrash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tumblr banner I made for Hanitrash's fic. :) She had the really cool idea for the tattoo. I thought it turned out pretty well.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try a short comic, since I'd seen some really terrific ones in other RBBs, and I thought it would be fun to recreate the panel effect and the narration boxes. I hadn't been thinking "Vampire" specifically, but that was where Hanitrash went, and I was more than happy to follow. :D
> 
> [I have a Tumblr,](https://taste-is-sweet.tumblr.com/) which has loads of Stucky, but probably could use more vampires.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Through The Darkness I Heard Your Voice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575738) by [HaniTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaniTrash/pseuds/HaniTrash)




End file.
